Edgar Revere (Earth-5106)
| Relatives = Bennett "Blast" Revere (father), Wanda Lane (mother, deceased), Dawn Revere (sister) | Universe = Earth-5106 | BaseOfOperations = Washington D.C. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Rocket pilot, soldier | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = George Tuska | First = Space Squadron #1 | HistoryText = Edgar Revere grew up on Earth-5106 a world where rocket technology and space exploration blossomed in the 1950s. His father was Bennett "Blast" Revere a decorated rocket pilot who eventually became the chief of the Galaxy organization and commander of the Space Squadron peace keeping force. His mother Wanda died of a broken heart while he was still young leaving his father to raise Edgar and his younger sister Dawn alone. By the year 2000 Edgar was a high ranking member of Space Squadron with aspirations of becoming the field commander for the squad. His ambitions were quashed when his father chose Dawn's fiancee Jet Dixon for the position. Humiliated and angered by the snub, Edgar made it his mission to discredit Jet at every possible turn and take over his position as field commander of the Space Squadron. Following his promotion Jet was assigned on a mission to stop the insane scientist Tombalo who was threatening rocket ships in the solar system with his "Electro-Arcs", he had his science officer LLA 38 develop a device that could track the Electro-Arcs energy readings. Seeking to get Jet out of the way, Edgar sabotaged the device, however despite this Jet still managed to defeat Tombalo and destroy his weapon Appearance in goes here. Later, when Mer-King leader of the Mercurians pleaded with Galaxy to find what was causing the evil personas of his people to come into control, Edgar tried to undermine insure Jet's mission was a failure by knocking out communication between the Space Squadron and Galaxy headquarters. He then attempted to inflame the other Galaxy council members into going to war against the Mercurians, but his plans were foiled when Jet and his crew found a solution to the problem. Shortly thereafter, LLA 38 created a disaster detecting Disasto-Ray device which alerted them of a volcanic eruption. When Jet and the Space Squadron could not locate its origins, Edgar convinced his father to consider demoting Jet should he continued to fail in finding the location of the disaster. When Jet did find the location and flew off to resolve the danger on the planet Saturn, Edgar attempted to sabotage the Disasto-Ray, but was stopped by his sister who then radioed assistance for Jet on his battle against the Octopus-Men. Edgar then began employing more drastic means to oust Jet from his position by obtaining a crate of Space Demons and planting them on Jet's rocket the Solar 1. As the animals were illegal to have, Edgar then informed Galaxy security in the hopes of framing Jet for having them. However his plan backfired as Space Demons were bred to track down and attack their captors after escaping captivity and when the creatures were accidentally released they went right after him necessitating Jet and the Space Squadron to rescue him. However despite this obvious betrayal Jet decided to turn the other cheek and decided not to turn Edgar in out of respect for his father Appearance in goes here. Despite Jet's mercies, Edgar still did not pass up any opportunity to discredit Jet or his comrades. During a televised medal of valor ceremony, Edgar accused Jet of being a coward, pointing out that he never allowed Dr. Kalandra's new experimental gas, playing on Jet's sense of heroism to force him to undergo the tests. While the Space Squadron was being experimented on, Edgar got into contact with Ud, leader of the Frogmen and made a deal to hand over a load of lethal Atomic Dust to them for unexplained reasons. However, Edgar did not count on a side effect of Dr. Kalandra's gas teleporting Jet and his fellow Space Squadron members to his meeting place with Ud. As the Space Squadron subdued the Frogmen, Jet captured Edgar and forced him to turn the Frogmen in or risk being exposed as the one supplying them with Atomic Dust Appearance in goes here. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Edgar travels space by rocket. | Weapons = Edgar occasionally uses a gun that fires "atomic bullets". | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}